


My Wonderland Stories

by Fantasy_Truestories



Category: Original fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Other, war and destruction/unknown world of fantasy/heroic adventures/mythical facts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Truestories/pseuds/Fantasy_Truestories
Summary: Encounter with the magical man one sunday morning and starting the journey to the unknown world of fantasy





	1. The Man In The Jar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,this is one of my first stories i am ever publishing over internet and before going through the story please check the following guidelines-  
> 1\. This will be mainly about my my wonderland stories which is a fantasy novel.  
> 2.The story is completely imaginative and is basically a dream.  
> 3\. The novel is short as it is one of my first collection,though updates will be highly irregular,but i will try to publish each of the chapters as fast as possible.  
> I think that will be all.i hope that all the viewers would like this first chapter of my novel.Happy reading:)

It was a sunday morning when i felt very energetic and fresh.So I brushed my teeth and went out to watch the scenic beauty of the garden.I was watering my plants when suddenly to my utter amusement i saw a pretty looking glass jar left in the garden."Who would have left it in the garden?",i thought to myself.Taking the jar back home i showed it to my mother and she answered that it was not hers.Sorely disappointed i decided to keep the jar with me.There was little mud left in the jar and decided to wash it out.Accordingly i did and poured a small quantity of water on the jar to keep the excess fishes of the aquarium in it.Suddenly to my utter surprise I saw a man inside the jar retorting something.  

Though I heard the murmur and understood that he wanted to get the water out from the container.According to him I drained the water out from the container.I took out the man and he immediately changed himself into a large man with a magical stick in hand.he was a well furnished man with a handsome beard and brown hair.His eyes were perfect black.

I asked him,"Who are you?"."I am the magical man",was his exciting reply."you are murmuring a white lie",answered i."Well,if you don't believe try for yourself,tell me what do you want little boy",he answered."Can you give me a box full of chocolates???",i questioned with excitement ."Well I can give!". 

And he spelled some special words and directed the magical stick on the table anddd,a box full of chocolates came."Well little boy, now do you believe me??",he retorted."Yes",I shouted excitedly.

 

"Well,your wish is now granted,now come with me on my broom,I have been sent to take you for a special adventure!",he exclaimed."But i cannot go to anywhere with a stranger....",but before i could run off he took me on his magical broom and we were off to an unknown world of fantasy.Now what happens next........???.PLEASE COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS


	2. The ChocolateLand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discovering the enchanted fantasy place and having a glimpse of some awkward things,but too very yummy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,this is the second chapter of my novel "My Wonderland stories",which is going to be very exciting and too yummy.  
> there is nothing much to tell as i have mentioned the entire scheme so i hope that you like this second chapter.Happy reading:)

I had fallen asleep while travelling in the magical broom with the magical man.After an hour or so i woke up and found myself submerged in a pool of chocolate with the magical broom in my hand,but the magical man was not present therein.So,i could not hold the temptation of riding alone in a magical broom like a fairy out of my head.As a result i sat on it and saw a red button on it.As soon as i pressed it WHOOOSHHHHH!! and i was off onto the high sky where i could see the whole place clearly full of dark and brown chocolates.

it was just like the place where i wanted to visit.various shops supermarkets were made of complete solid dark chocolates just like the Taj mahal which was made of chocolate in the movie,"Charlie And The Chocolate Factory". i started roaming around the place when suddenly i saw a a river made of chocolate. i wanted to come down to taste its flavour and pressed the off button.But it took an ugly turn. i was going to fall down,i closed my eyes and counted the arabic numericals. it was my mother's advice to count when you are in trouble.I followed it and suddenly due to my utter amusement i saw that i was floating in the river.

i tasted a little bit bit of chocolate and "It was amazing,the chocolate was churned by waterfalls from the nearby mountains which made it light and frothy". thus i ate some more and my tummy was full.

after that when i was walking on road my feet was full of chocolate which i didn't like.suddenly i saw a book shop where i took a break and went inside to read some books."holy shit! the books are also made of chocolate and the writings are not clear".i was feeling very queer at that -place now. i also missed my sister as she is the one who makes me feel the joy of having a companion.Suddenly i got a struck in my head that where was the magic broom?.i was relaxed when i got the broom left in the road. i took it and again flew off with the curious sense "Where is the magical man?".But suddenly i got a hurt on my head from backside and became senseless.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, i hope that the viewers have liked reading this chapter.Please comment your views and subscribe.and also please be lenient with my mistakes or typos.Have a good day(or night)....

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, i really hope that you have liked this chapter. As i have told earlier that updates will be highly irregular.please comment your views and any renovation for this chapter will be warmly welcomed. please leave kudos if you liked and also subscribe and share.there might be some typos but please be lenient with my mistakes. Thank you,have a good day or(night)to some of you


End file.
